


When in Rome

by SuperPrincessPea



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPrincessPea/pseuds/SuperPrincessPea
Summary: Requested as a Tumblr prompt. You and Mulder find yourselves in ancient Rome and things quickly heat up.





	When in Rome

When Mulder first mentioned time travel you’d laughed and rolled your eyes. But he was a man who dealt in the improbable so, with a curious mind you’d followed him into the unknown and now here you were trying to scrape together an outfit that wouldn’t stand out in what looked like ancient Rome.

“You said we’d be going 10 years into the past! I believe the phrase was ‘ten years tops’,” you hissed, stripping out of your dress shirt and slacks. You’d been planning on finding a newspaper and marvelling at the date not stealing strips of material and fashioning yourself a dress.

“I got it wrong,” he replied without any real hint of regret. In fact he was barely looking at you as he shoved his head out of the window to watch the world hurry by.

“What if we’re trapped here forever?” you admitted, quickly imaging the kind of life you’d have.

“That’s impossible,” he replied, glancing over his shoulder with a boyish smile, “if we were stuck here then I’d have invented video games a hell of a lot sooner than the 70’s.”

“Unless they throw you to the Lion’s first.”

His smile fell a little sheepish, “well, at least help me get dressed, I don’t wanna fight a lion like this.”

Your cheeks filled with heat as your eyes quickly scanned his bare chest down to where his trousers were unbuckled to reveal black briefs. You’d always thought Mulder was attractive but right now you could barely look at him as you helped him into his toga. It reminded you of college parties and far too many shots of vodka but more than anything it helped you realise just how long it had been since you’d had your hands on a man, even if you were helping him into clothes instead of out of them.

“We won’t be able to return home for three days so we might as well have fun,” he said, his breath tickling your neck and your body responding in a way that made you shiver.

Fun was exactly what you had in mind and suddenly his toga was slipping through your fingers and with an ancient world to explore you didn’t get any closer to making it out of the room.

You kissed Mulder and without a moment’s doubt he kissed you back. Perhaps he’d been wanting this too. Perhaps you’d been wanting this for longer than you’d admit. He began to loosen the dress you’d pinned around your body and you welcomed the way it pooled at your feet leaving.

The room was stacked high with sacks of grain and they provided the perfect place for him to push you against as wet kisses trailed from your lips, along your neck, lowering until he was easing your breasts from the lacy cups of your bra. Mulder flicked your nipple with his tongue then sucked until you were groaning his name in pleasured pain.

The call of merchants selling goods, horses whinnying and the endless chatter of a thousand voices played music to the room as Mulder sank to his knees, taking your panties with him. Even with the open window overlooking the street you didn’t need to silence the way you moaned as his lips grazed your inner thighs before moving to where you needed him the most. Your pleasure was hidden by the din of Rome while his tongue found every part that made you scream.

Mulder teased your swollen clit until you were crying for more and he didn’t deny you. His fingers swirled around the wetness soaking from your pussy before slowly easing inside, curling a come hither with every stroke until you were weak. You climax began to build in an unstoppable rhythm, your breaths more ragged as you rocked your hips to meet his tongue.

“God, yes,” you praised, your pussy tightening as a long wave of pleasure shook across your body, leaving your heavy and well spent.

Mulder barely gave you a chance to catch your breath before he was standing and bending you over the sacks of grains. He spread your legs apart opening you up so he could slide his cock over you wetness, coating himself in you before he began to push inside and take what he needed.

His hands held onto your hips as he rocked against you, gently at first then gradually pulling his cock further out before slamming home. You could hardly believe that Mulder would be so commanding but that only made the way he was fucking you more exciting.

When his pace was as hard as it was fast you could feel another orgasm tightening, threatening its sweet release and as much as you wanted to hold onto the feeling forever you didn’t want to lose it either. “More,” you begged and he bucked his hips harder, sending you spiraling, every nerve ending on fire as his cock jerked his own orgasm in long hot spurts.

You collapsed together on the dusty floor, a tangle of sweaty limbs and half discarded toga’s. Maybe the next three days would be fun after all even if you did get thrown to the lions at least you went out with a bang.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
